


The Roadhouse Diner

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Harvelle's Roadhouse, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Non-Sexual Bathing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Roadhouse diner is closing, the one where Dean and Castiel fell in love, had their first kiss, had a date night every Friday for the last however many years. It's bittersweet, but with Dean's surprise he has waiting, he hopes it will be their best memory as of yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roadhouse Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean tries not to spill any water outside of the tub as he slips in behind Castiel who's fallen asleep.

He inhales sharply, jolting as he wakes, and Dean shushes him.

"I'm just join' you."

"I'm glad you finally made up your mind to. I fell asleep waiting."

"Sorry, I just got back from Ellen's."

"And? What's the verdict?"

"They're closing." Dean says quietly, and Castiel's shoulders slump.

"I . . . I guess I was just hoping that --"

"I know." Dean whispers, kissing down the nape of Castiel's neck, his shoulders, the jut of his spine and down as far as he can reach, which isn't very far.

"Mm. Do you remember our first date?" Castiel asks, and Dean huffs a laugh, sitting back, letting Castiel settle between his legs.

"Of course. You blushed so badly I thought you were going to start bleeding out your nose."

Castiel grins, leans back to kiss Dean square on the mouth.

“Yes, but you inhaled your meatball and I had to used the Heimlich on you.”

“Shut up,” Dean mumbles, and Cas laughs.

They continue to soak for a while in silence until Castiel’s fingers get pruney. Dean helps him out of the tub and wipes both of their bodies dry with the fluffy towels from the shelf to his left.

They climb into their big bed together, soft sheets rubbing against bare skin, and Dean kisses Castiel until he falls asleep.

When he wakes, Cas is already up and cooking, the sound of sizzling bacon and other foods carrying up from downstairs in the kitchen. Dean groans, stretching, and he hears footsteps coming towards the room, and then there is a body next to him bouncing on the bed from the impact of Cas’ fall.

“Good morning,” he deadpans, and Dean laughs.

“Good morning to you, too,” Dean kisses him, rolls until Dean is hovering over him, sucking on his tongue. Castiel is left breathless, and Dean grins cockily.

“Put some pants on and then I’ll serve you food.”

“Deal.” Dean plants a final kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, and then he’s moving to the closet to pull out a pair of sweatpants.

Tonight is the last night they can go to the Roadhouse, and it’s bitter sweet. For the past fifteen years they’ve sat in the same spot, ordered the same thing, talked about their lives. It’s where they fell in love, and the place in which Dean falls more in love with Castiel each time they go.

He sighs and walks down the stairs to eat his breakfast.

They waste their afternoon away, and soon enough it’s time. Dean’s both dreading it, and is so excited he can’t see or think straight.

Castiel holds his hand throughout the car drive there, and the other is on the wheel. Dean hopes Castiel doesn’t look down to see the little box barely concealed in his pants pocket, little ring inside of it ready to be placed between Castiel’s left finger and middle finger.

“What’re you thinking about?” Cas asks, and Dean shakes his head.

“It’s nothin’. Wait, this part gets me every time.” Dean turns up the music, and Castiel rolls his eyes, leans further against Dean’s body.

The Roadhouse is busy as hell with barely a single table available, but as usual, Castiel and Dean’s booth is empty and free for them to use.

They make their way there despite the looks that get shot at them from people waiting in line for a free table, and then it’s ordering time.

Dean has this all planned out, with a good dinner in their bellies, a little liquor running through their veins, he’ll get down on one knee and propose where it all started, and where it’s going to end.

Ellen comes out at the end of the night to wish everyone a good life, and then she comes over to Dean and Castiel’s table.

“How’re you boys doin’?” She asks, slapping them both on the back.

“Good, we’re good, sad our favorite place is closing.” Dean says, and Ellen nods.

“I know, it’s bullshit, but bankruptcy is never fun, and this time there’s no getting out of it.” She shrugs. “I’ll just have to open a new place, and you two can be the first to taste test the pie.”

Dean beams.

“‘Course.”

She leaves, and Dean prepares himself for what’s about to happen next. 

It’s a Friday night like it always has been, and Dean pets over the smoothie stain he left eight years ago, the spot where Castiel cried for hours after a breakup with an old boyfriend, tears staining the table.

Dean remembers all the ‘I love you’s said here, the kisses shared, the love left here.

Just as he’s about to get down on one knee, he’s pulling the box out of his pocket, Castiel gets down on his knee, and then all of the attention is on them, people going silent.

“That’s not fair,” Dean says, and Cas’ brow furrows.

“What do you mean?” Dean shows him the box he’d gotten, and Castiel starts to laugh. “Not funny, Cas,” Dean says, but then they’re both laughing.

“Just ask him already!” Dean hears shouted from the back of the restaurant, and Dean gets down on one knee as well.

“Castiel Novak.”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Will you marry me?” They ask at the same time, and then they’re throwing their arms around each other while people clap and cheer, whistle and shout congratulations even though they don’t know who Dean and Cas are.

Ellen comes out with a big pie, candles in it and everything, and Dean fights back the tears that are prickling at his eyes, threatening to spill over because of how _happy_ Castiel looks.

“Did you know?” He asks Ellen, and she nods.

“Of course I did. I also knew you were going to ask, but I couldn’t ruin the surprise now, could I?” She smiles, and Dean rolls his eyes.

Castiel pulls Dean back up onto his feet, and then they’re hugging more closely, chins tucked into each others necks.

“I love you,” Dean whispers, and Castiel’s grip tightens.

“I love you, too, Dean. I also have another surprise for you.”

“What?” He asks, and Cas pulls Dean back behind the counter, through the kitchen and following Ellen into a back room he’s never seen.

“We need a handyman and I’m just not it,” she tells him, and he looks around the office confused. There are floor plans and bills for things he’s never heard of.

“For what?” He asks.

“For my new place. I’m buildin’ it up from the ground, and you and Cas are going to put some elbow grease into it that will buy your dinners for the rest of your lives.”

“Ellen, I --”

“Don’t thank me quite yet, you haven’t seen how big it’s going to be.”

They all laugh, and Castiel is still pressed up close to Dean, fingers laced together, so he feels the jostle of their arms as they talk.

“You two go have fun, we can talk about it later.”

“Thanks. For everything, really.”

“Don’t you start, Winchester, you’re goin’ to make me cry.”

Dean laughs, but it’s cut off because Cas is tugging him into the car, pushing him down into the backseat.

“What’re you --”

“We are going to be married, Dean, and although it is customary to do this during our honeymoon, I cannot wait.”

Castiel unbuttons his shirt quickly, kissing down Dean’s neck as he does, sucking bruises there, and Dean laughs happily, too giddy to do much else.

He’s never felt this happy.

“I love you so much, Cas, I’m never going to give you up.”

“I love you as well, Dean Novak.”

“Whoa, who says I’m taking your last name?”

“Because.”

“Because isn’t an answer.”

“What are you, three?"

"Come on, Castiel Winchester sounds badass.”

“So does Dean Novak.”

“Well, it’s not happening.” Castiel moves off of Dean’s lap to sit next to him, mood gone.

“How about Novak-Winchester?” Castiel asks, and Dean shakes his head.

“Nope, my last name has to be first.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Because isn’t an answer, Dean.”

“Hey, don’t repeat what I say.”

“That’s ninety percent of what I do.”

“Well stop it.”

Cas kisses Dean to shut him up, and then it’s quiet except for some knocking of heads against windows as Castiel rocks in his lap.

All in all, Dean thinks, that’s their best time they’ve ever had at the Roadhouse, and if all goes well, he hopes there will be many more.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
